1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing based multiple access (OFDMA) multi-user (MU)-multiple input multiple output (MIMO) systems and, more particularly, to the determination and transmission of scheduling information and/or parameters related thereto for MU-MIMO users in such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In OFDMA MU (multi-user)-MIMO (multiple-input multiple-output) systems, each active user reports a preferred precoder matrix index (PMI), which identifies a specific vector (or matrix) in a code-book of unit norm vectors (or matrices) used to encode signals between the base station and users. Further, each user can report a channel quality index (CQI) to the base station, which, in turn, can use the PMI and CQI to determine an appropriate set of scheduled users and scheduling parameters for each user. The base station provides each scheduled user with its scheduling parameters indicating assigned resource blocks that comprise a set of subcarriers and OFDM symbols and that are used to transmit data to the respective scheduled user.